Game Over
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: Do you like video games? Do you like life? What would you say if your life was a video game because thats exactly what it is for young Saizo in fact thats exactly what it is for everyone on Earth. Everyone is a character, to earn points is there their game and to get that extra life is their aim. It's game on for the people of Hub City!
1. Chapter 1 Game On

Game Over  
Chapter 1  
Game On

Do you like video games? Do you like real life? Well what would you say if your life was a video game because for the Saizo McDowl that's exactly what it is, in fact for everyone on Earth that's what it is. No longer a world of real life everyone's life is now a video game. People just born start off at level 0 and up until they eventually die they gain points but if that person has gained enough points in the end they can get an extra life and turn back the clock to whatever age they want to be. There's levels to be gained, a new world to explore and only one life to do it. It's game on for the people of Earth!

The day began as any other, the sun rose high in the sky, his alarm clock was going off and the neighbors dog wouldn't shut the hell up. Couldn't they put a muzzle on that thing? Oh well it was time to start a new day and just like any morning it was time to receive that time bonus. When his covers were thrown up the timer started in the middle of his room. He had only two minutes to throw his outfit on. Let see, there was his black shirt, his jacket, his blue jeans and shoes, just where he left them.

"Time!" he yelled as soon as he slipped his shoes on.

Time bonus received, four hundred points.

"Awesome sauce."

Though he did receive his bonus for the day he smelled something even better coming from the kitchen. His mothers special egg omelets. Oh how he loved them so. There was no time waste! He raced downstairs and opened the door to the kitchen to find points were flying everywhere. Damn, she sure was cooking fast. Three hundred points to mixing, five hundred for the cooking, and six hundred for finishing. It was kind of strange though, she was dressed in her nurses outfit. She usually wasn't called out on Mondays.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I need to run to the office for a while. Can you handle yourself while I'm gone for the evening?"

"Yeah, me, Ashley and Dan were going somewhere today anyways." he said as he sat down to eat.

"Just be careful ok and don't get into many fights."

"You know me, always following your rules."

"Yeah, just don't cause to much trouble." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Not having a father was kind of sad but still Saizo always thought his mother took very good care of them. She was kind and sweet and hell she knew how to rack up more points than him when it came to her line of work. He may not have had a father but he still lived life to the fullest.

Well now that his hunger meter was all filled up it was time to head out. It was summer break and there was no way he was going to waste a day sitting around. As soon as he finished that omelet he grabbed his coin holder and rushed out the door. Now where did Ashley say they were going to meet? By the pool, no that wasn't it. By the train station, that wasn't either. Gah, he had to think! He didn't want his B.E meter to decrease because of her! Wait, wasn't there a new amusement park opening up that day?

"That's it!"

That's where they were! He remembered it clearly. As he ran down the sidewalk he could see his fellow citizens heading to work and some where even doing their best to get their own time bonus indicated by timers that were shown in the sky with their names below the numbers. It did his heart good to see his fellow man doing so, after all if their point total reached above three billion points by the time they die they could get an extra life and turn back the clock.

Well there it was, the Tri State Amusement Park and near the entrance he could see his two best friends waving to him. To get to the park though he had to walk down stairs and to that he said screw it. It was time to grind! He hopped onto the rail and started sliding down with sparks following right behind him. Alright he had to keep his balance, right, left, straight. He could see those grind points now. He was to busy imagining those points that he didn't even realize he was losing his balance. In no time flat he found himself bouncing down the steps as his B.E meter decreased little by little until he reached the bottom where his body started to flicker until he came around.

Grinding, failed.

"Don't you know when to not do stupid stuff like that?" said Ashley as they both walked over to his flickering body.

That voice, it sounded so familiar. That dark red hair and extremely small chest reminded him of someone.

"Come on, lets get you up before something else happens." Dan said as he grabbed his arm.

His head was spinning so much. Usually he was good at grinding but it looked like that time his mind just wasn't their.

"Dude, are you ok?"

His eyes were literally spinning until they stopped.

"I can fix it…."

And with that he fell to the ground again. This day was going to be fun, he could feel it in his heart, legs and head.

**[Don't forget to review and tell me what you think]**


	2. Chapter 2 Kingdom Valley

Chapter 2  
Kingdom Valley

Wow, the new park was amazing. There were so many rides and all was spread across a two mile range, but they weren't there for the rides they were there for the competition. When the fair opened during the summer there were always different competitions to earn extra points and to even receive achievements, maybe they would get lucky and get some new clothes hell maybe new forms. They had tried out last year, but that didn't go so well. If only that bolder hasn't flown from the tornado and smashed him they would have won but after it hit they lost all their coins. Maybe this year would be their year.

"Alright, I'm ready to rock and roll. Those prizes are ours."

"Yeah, that's what you said last year." said Ashley as she rolled her eyes with a smile

"Hey, I couldn't see that bolder. It was as if it was homing in on me."

"Yeah really, you were flickering for days." said Dan as he put on his half gloves.

No matter what they would win. He wasn't nowhere near as strong as he was now and with his newest form taking out the competition would be as easy as grinding…wait. Ah, he couldn't reflect back on his previous failure they had a contest to win.

"We know that they normally involve who can get to the goal first while gathering coins so Dan, you're the fastest out of all of us so you will be our runner, me and Saizo will hold off the others as long as we can while you try and get to the goal and leave the fighting to us. Ready Saizo?"

"Heh, am I never ready?" he said as he pulled put his gloves on.

There were quite a few people there but most of them were there to watch the competition before they started riding the rides and standing on the stage were two older looking gentlemen and a woman who looked like she had just left a strip club.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to this years Race to the Top! On stage we have three young men here and their wonderful lady friend looking for a good fight. Is anyone here willing to challenge them?" the announcer of the event exclaimed.

That was their queue. The crowd separated as the three walked down towards the stage.

"Oh ho, looks like we have a few challengers already!"

They all walked up the steps until they were on the opposite side of the stage.

"Well now, lets get this competition started!"

Everyone watched as a lever materialized in his hand before he gave it a hard tug toward him. The sky started flickering as different worlds appeared and spun.

"Please don't me Torn Future, please don't be Torn Future…" Saizo pleaded as he watched the worlds spin.

"Calm down, we will do fine as long as we stick with my plan."

The worlds started to slow down until they came to a complete stop. What appeared they had never seen before, a worlds of waterfalls and broken castles. Huh, strange but he liked the look of it.

"Looks like they will be fighting in Kingdom Valley!"

Geez could this guy be any louder?

"Would the two teams step up to the Warp Zones?"

The floor behind them started to rumble as large pipes rose from the ground to provide safe transportation to their destination. One by one each team member entered their pipes as all headed to their battleground. Being a digital being was fun and all but it still hurt when they landed right on their asses instead of on their feet. As they got up they looked out over the gorgeous world they were in. The waterfalls were gorgeous as well as the rainbows they emitted. The castle had been torn down and all that remained were pillars and the doorstep of the entrance, that was their destination.

"Oh wow, this place is pretty awesome. I'll have to find out where this is and come here for some R and R." said Saizo as he looked around at the scenery.

"I'm right there with you bud."

"Hey hey, would you two get your heads out of the gutter, our competition is here."

They looked over to see their opponents staring right back at them. The brawny guy sure looked tough and so did the girl, but their runner, he looked pretty weak. Though he might be wrong, who knows what level he was.

All participants are now on the field. For team A: Level 28 Saizo McDowl, Level 25 Ashley Haily, and Level 30 Dan Johnson. For Team B: Level 34 Kalvin Rockway, Level 32 Susan Sutain, and Level 37 Kyte Malwork. The rules are as followed. Runners are to reach the end of the course while Gatherers try and gather as many coins as possible. Participants are allowed to use their forms to increase their chances. The team with the most coins at the end wins. You may begin.  
Alright, this was it. Without having to be told twice everyone rushes out onto the field. The runners took to the straight on path that lead to the goal while that Gatherers took to the waterfalls to gather coins. So far it looked like Ashley had gathered a good amount but that didn't stop Susan from attacking. Crap that was right, he could still be attacked. He had to be on his guard. As he ran on the water he saw a trail of coins leading to a pillar and another trail leading to the next and so on. Perfect, if he could gather they up then they might stand a chance. He pushed off the water as hard as he could as he passed through the coins, all of which were absorbed into his body. Hah, unknowing to the competition he was an expert at leaping from pillars. Next he leapt to the other line of coins but before he could gather them all up someone knocked him back against the waterfall.

"No!"

All his coins, now falling down into the dark abyss below. He looked over at the pillar and saw Kyte balanced on a pillar. Because of him he lost all his coins. That was it.

"Limit break! Estrata!"

It was time to show him his true power. His jacket turned into a large robe that covered his body as his goggles turned into a half mask.

"Oh ho so you want to fight huh? Alright kid lets see what you got."

He watched as the mans muscles began to grow even larger as his hands turned to steel. God he was even more grotesque than he was before. There was one major flaw though, he was pitifully slow. He even watched as he flew towards him before he jumped to another pillar. He looked off and saw that Ashley had gotten rid of Susan so in the end it was just him and Kyte to duke it out.

From pillar to pillar he dodged every one of his attacks. That was the thing with bulky characters their attacks were pretty slow and very easy to get around. He figured though if he didn't attack it would get a bit boring.

"Hellfire Flames!"

Everyone in the audience watched as large fire bolts shot from the crystal at the top of his staff.

"To slow kid."

Just before the bolts could hit him Kyte jumped to another pillar thinking he would be safe.

"Hey dude, heads up." he said as he pointed behind him.  
What, they were coming back towards him. He watched as Kyte tried to escape the bolts furry but as he reached the pillar beside his own the bolts hit him head on. He looked up at the sky and saw that Kytes B.E bar had decreased a bit, but not enough.

"Ooo I guess I should have mentioned. Their homing bolts and they won't stop until they hit their target."

He had been caught up in his own achievement that he didn't see his enemy leap from the smoke. He tried to react fast enough but before he could fire again the steel hands impacted his side. Ugh, that was another thing, the attacks might have been slow but they sure packed a punch. His B.E bar had decreased by over half. This wasn't good, if he didn't finish this guy off with one more hit he would be finished!

[Remember to review!]


	3. Chapter 3 Black Knight

Chapter 3  
Black Knight

This was bad, with less than half his B.E left he wouldn't survive another attack. He needed to find a way to cripple him and fast if he stood a chance. There was no way in hell that he was falling down into that dark abyss like last year.

"Come on kid, are you going to attack or are you just waiting for me to end it all?"

Ah, what could he do? His bolts did very little damage his large defense status and he couldn't attack head on unless he wanted a face full of steel. Wait, that's right how could he forget? That was the answer but for it to work he would need to get behind him. If only he could confuse him. Maybe the water could help him out.

"Alright if that's your choice."

He waited until just the right moment. Just before he threw a punch he touched the water with his staff and disappeared into the liquid as ten large water mirrors surrounded his enemy. As each formed a image of himself would appear in the water.

"He's got to be joking. He's risking this competition on a gamble?!" exclaimed Ashley as her anger meter rose.

"Well this is Saizo and he always loves taking risks. Though I have a feeling he's up to something different."

"Different, you mean like a strategy?"

"Just look, he has Kyte confused now would be his time to strike. The question is with what."

Everyone watched as Kyte tried to punch to destroy the mirrors. One by one they shattered until only five were left.

"You know, you kind of suck at this." said Saizo as he laid back in all the mirrors.

"Quiet, I won't be defeated!"

With one punch he shattered the mirror in front of him but still nothing. He didn't see it coming. Right as he turned his head his opponent jumped straight out of the mirror to his left. That was it he was going down for good. With one hard jab he managed to deplete the rest of his B.E meter but as he was breaking apart Saizo took the time he had left to push his staff to his chest before he let loose his last four bolts.

"Saizo!" yelled Ashley as his data vanished.  
Dan had to keep her from jumping out onto the field as they both watched Kyte fall down into the abyss and break apart. Without Saizo they couldn't win the contest. They had only one hundred and thirty five coins while their opponents had three hundred and sixty eight.

"What a sacrifice to finish off his opponents last Gatherer but it seems in the end Team B w~, wait hold the phone folk it looks like this may not be over yet!"

On the screen they could see data partials attaching to a pillar in the center of the field. Everyone stood there as the person who just sacrificed himself returned to the field, alive and with his B.E meter completely healed.

When Estrata is destroyed in battle it can return to the field with full B.E. This ability can only be used once in a battle.

"That lucky bastard." Dan said with a smile spread across his face.

As he held onto the pillar he took a deep breathe before he started leaping from pillar to pillar to collect the rest of the coins. With 39 coins gathered he assured victory for his team as he landed on the goal.

"Well well, look who was feeling gutsy today. Cutting it little short don't you think?"

"Maybe but I figured that if I just fell into the darkness it wouldn't matter, Kyte would have still been there and if I grabbed Kyte and pulled him down with me we would have both gone down so I tricked him into attacking me and when he through he had victory I struck. Pretty nice wouldn't you say, Ashley?"

Her face was bright red. She hated to be wrong but in this case she was. She thought he had given up but in truth he actually had a plan. That wasn't like him at all.

"I guess you did a good job. That doesn't mean your not a dumb ass for doing what you did though."

"Whatever you say, whatever you say~"

Winner: Team A

They watched as their well deserved experience was added. No one gained a level but that wasn't what they were after in the first place. All three along with the Runner from Team B entered the Exit Pipe and left for the stage.

"Well, it seems both teams fought their hardest but with one coin more than the others Team A wins. I think its about time we give them their prizes."

All three stood on stage as a large gold treasure chest formed right in front of them. Unleash the power of the sun much? As they opened the chest of the shining sun a bright like light began to emit from inside the chest. It was so bright that Saizo had to lower his goggles just to keep from going blind. Three bright glowing orbs hovered in front of them for a brief few seconds before they forced themselves into their chests.

Such power, this was exactly how he felt when he obtained his newest form. He could feel something cold and hard covering his body. It wasn't until the light faded away that he saw what it was, black armor and in his left right hand was a massive buster blade.

"Black Knight Gancelot."

That was his name. He hadn't noticed it at first but Dan and Ashley had also gotten new forms also. Dan looked to be some sort of orc soldier with a large hammer and mini gun and Ashley, oh god. They both couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny!"

"You're a cat a neko cat! Hahah that doesn't fit you at all!" yelled Dan.

Jesus, that revealing outfit combined with the cat ears, it didn't help. Though they both closed their mouths when they saw her face go from red to angry. Everyone cheered as their new winners.

"Hey kid!"

Oh god, not him again. He turned around to see Kyte standing over him like a giant.

"Heh, guess I didn't give you enough credit. You really got me back there. Good on you mate." he said as he held out his large hand.

Well that was also a perk to winning fights, new friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Saizo and the Princess

Chapter 4  
Saizo and the Princess

Well one thing was for sure, after that fight with Kyte his stomach sure was growling, even his stomach meter was almost depleted. It was pretty early in the afternoon so a little something to eat wouldn't hurt right? What he really wanted was a delicious chili dog and just his luck the one nearest to him had a short line. He stood in line for not even two minutes before he was up.

"So son what can I get ya?"

"I think I'll have the chili cheese dog deluxe and hold the peppers."

His stomach didn't exactly agree with spicy food. He watched as the man opened up his oven and pulled out a long pan with at least twenty hotdog on it. Oh he could smell that chili and cheese.

"That will be one hundred coins."

Well that was in his budget so without any hesitation he reached into his pocket and pulled out two fifty piece gold coins and handed it to the fine gentleman.

"Thanks for the business."

"No prob, thanks for the grub."

As he walked away to eat in peace he saw something rather strange, a creature with what looked like blue fur and spikes on its head. That thing was standing behind him? Well it wasn't as strange as some of the other things he had seen around Hub City. To bad Ashley and Dan had to leave though, he thought they could have found a new contest but it turned out they could only participate in one. Oh well, he was still there and the day sure was looking nice.

He didn't know how the man did it but the chili dog he made was superb and thanks to him he was all charged up and ready to go find something else to do. He had heard that there were portals and Warp Zones that lead to other worlds around Hub City but he had never gone into one, maybe it was time to change that. He looked at the nearest map and saw all kinds of different places. Castle Town, Dreamscape, Station Square. They all sounded interesting that was until he saw one named Kingdom of Daliger. Perfect, he would head there then!

It took him about half and hour before he found the archways that held the different portals now all he had to do was look for the one with Kingdom of Daliger above it.

"Kingdom of Wilder, Kingdom of Caliber, Kingdom of Cheese, what the hell? Oh wait here it is." he thought to himself as he approached the gateway. Well this was it. He stepped through the portal and entered into a new world and this world was very rough. No literally it was rough, he could feel something rough rubbing against the bottom of his shoes and it was moving? Wait, this wasn't a monster was it? He looked toward the front and saw a pair of large eyes looking straight back at him. He jumped back and landed on his behind which must have told the beast to go because it took off like a jet. He held on with all his might as the beast started to descend to the ground below. Finally it stopped before his body could break apart, not only that he swore he was about to barf. He slid off and landed on his feet luckily but when he looked down into a puddle of water he saw something truly horrible.

"My hair, ruined forever!"

His hair had flown straight back, it even covered his goggles. After he brushed it hair down he looked back at the beast that flew him down only to find it was a large red dragon.

"Seriously dude, seatbelt."

Well at least he was in one piece and his B.E looked good so it was all good. Now where was he? Oh right exploring. He looked off in the distance and saw what looked like a small village of some kind. It was probably best to start there. As he made his way towards the small town he looked over the environment, it lacked detail that his world did but it still looked rather nice and beautiful, and he could even see others destroying monsters and racking up points and gold, though he wondered if he would meet any gorgeous honeys while he was there.

One thing he noticed when he entered the town it sure looked a lot different. There shops and houses were made completely out of wood. Well he wanted to see and experience a different world, he saw it now it was time to experience it. He approached a open shop with a kind smile on his face as he stood before the elder man.

"Hey there kiddo, can I get you anything today?"

"I'm just curious, what exactly do you sell here? Food or supplies?"

"Oh I see your new to this kingdom of ours. That outfit makes you stick out like a sore thumb here."

He was right, everyone was dressed in ragged clothing, well mostly everyone some had on finer clothes than others.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get away from my world for a little while."

"Well welcome to the kingdom. We sell weapons here, we can also repair and upgrade weapons as well."

"Upgrades, you mean to myself?"

"Oh no to your weapons. I take it your world doesn't upgrade weapons?"

"No, we get better weapons as we level so we never stick with just one our whole lives."

"It's more than just sticking with one weapon. As you upgrade and battle your weapon can gain special abilities. Here let me see one of yours and I'll give you a upgrade on the house."

Wow, this man sure was nice. This place wasn't so bad. He brought out his Estrata staff and handed it to the old man who then pulled up a screen with a list of upgrades.

"Pick which ever one you want."

Hm, that one sounded pretty nice. Call of the Serpent. Yeah that was it. As soon as he touched it the screen turned into a small hammer. He watched as the man took the hammer and started tapping on the staff until the thing shattered.

"Well here you go. I hope you enjoy it."

It looked so cool. The staff was pitch black with gold symbols etched into it and on the top was a serpents head.

"All you have to do is call out the beasts name, Malvince."

He was about to thank him when they heard a loud scream come from the other end of the town. Without a second though Saizo ran off in that direction.

"Hey kid, be careful!"

All he did was give him a thumbs up as he ran towards the castle that he spotted at the end of the town. As he got closer to the end he saw something he had never seen before, a huge beast but something was different about it, it didn't look like a normal monster.

"We need more men out here! We can't handle this virus on our own!" he heard the knight captain yell to his troops.

That wasn't good, not good at all. If a virus managed to kill anyone in any world their data would be deleted, they would cease to exist and even a extra life wouldn't bring them back.

"Do all you can to save my daughter!" he heard a lady yell as he walked up to get a closer look.

From what he could see a girl was trapped on the tallest tower of the castle and fire had already risen to great height. If that thing defeated her it would be game over for good and it was getting pretty close. Screw it, he had to help her. With his jumping skills he reckoned he could make it there before the creature did. He waited until the captain was distracted before he leapt over the group and started hopping his way up from tower to tower.

"Hey kid, get back here! Men take him into custody!"

He watched as the beast caught sight of him. With one power claw it swiped at him but he blocked with his staff before he fired off a few fireballs at it. That would slow it down a bit as he got closer to the tower. He was almost there when he saw bullets bouncing off of the stone structure he was hopping from.

"Oh come on, I'm doing you guys a favor! Lay off!" he said as his staff absorbed the fire that engulfed the tower.

With one more strong hop he was there. He leapt to the window and looked at the princess.

"Hey, girly lets go!"

When she turned around his heart gauge rose substantially. That pink hair, those gorgeous blue eyes and that physic she truly was a princess although it didn't help that she had a sword raised towards him.

"Stay back!"

"Hey now wait, I'm just here to help you."

"What's with those clothes. I've never seen you around here." he said cautiously as she approached him.

"Relax, I'm Saizo and I'm from Hub City. I came here to relax but it looks like that won't he happening!" he yelled out the window to the guard captain.

She seemed to relax a bit as she lowered her sword.

"That's it, now come on before~"

Oh the irony, just as he was about to save her the creature burst through the wall and using it large claw grabbed her around the waste. There was no way in hell he was going to let her die, now that he had her trust, or semi trust. He watched as her B.E meter started to decrease as the creature crushed her between its claws, but he had fire on his side.

"Hey, punk ass!"

Once he had its attention he fired off two bolts which severed his claw. Before the creature could recover its claw he grabbed the princess from the dissolving claw and held her on both arms.

"You better hang on, this may get a bit wild."

With one hop he landed on the beasts back before he started sliding down its spine like a grind rail.

"Isn't there another way down?" the princess asked as he held on to his jacket.

"Sure its either grind and hop or hop, hop, hop."

Once he reached the end of its tail he hopped to the roof of one of the towers before he hopped to another one. They both got lower and lower until he gave the last jump his all. They both hit the ground with a loud thud, but the battle wasn't over yet. It was time to call out his new friend.

"I call upon the power of Malvince!"

Everyone watched as the sky turned black as a large fire twister landed before them. From the twister formed three separate heads but one body. A three headed fire snake huh? Pretty awesome.

"Defend us against this terrible beast!"

Maybe if he could defeat the virus in one shot it would disappear. The virus let out a terrified screech as the serpent heads grabbed its body and tore it into three pieces. He knew he had won when he received seven hundred points for each section of the creatures body.

"Wow, now that's what I'm talking about, Way to go Valvince!"

As it turned its head it separated and flew back into the sky.

"Now then princess, how are y~"

Why wasn't this a surprise? He was now surrounded by guards with their swords placed against his throat.

"Aw man."


	5. Chapter 5 Misunderstanding

Chapter 5  
Misunderstanding

This is exactly how he planned to spend his day, fighting a virus, saving a princess, ending up on a dank dungeon cell after saving said princess. Yep, great day it had become. Ugh, what was that smell, it smelled like something had just let loose some serious gas. He couldn't even cover his nose because his hands were held together by two iron seals. He could hop either thanks to the steel cell he was in too, he was completely trapped. He waited and waited until three hours had passed before one of the guards returned to get him.

"Alright, lets go the king and queen want to have a word with you." he said as he grabbed his jacket and pulled him up.

It was best to not and try to escape, that would only make thing worse. These guards wouldn't listen but maybe the king and queen would. He had to admit to himself that even though the dungeon was quite horrible the castle itself was pretty nice. There were paintings of the kings and queens through the ages, some where even extremely pixilated. There were corridors leading every which way, to where he didn't have time to find out. He had been so engrossed in the castle that he ran right into the guard when he stopped. They were both standing in front of a large door that were both engraved with one symbol.

"You better watch it kid, the king and queen are already suspicious about you and your acts today. Don't do anything stupid."

That would be simple, hopefully. The stone doors opened as they both walked into the room. Huh, it looked kind of like an office, but sitting at the desk was the king, standing to his right was the queen and to his left was the beautiful, gorgeous princess. Wait, no he couldn't be taken in by her beauty now.

"You may come over boy." the queen said.

As he made his way over to the three he couldn't help but notice the princess seemed a bit down about seeing him there.

"Now then, you are charged with trying to kidnap the princess when she was at her most vulnerable."

"Vulnerable, she had a sword pointed at my chest. She was anything but vulnerable."

"Quiet boy, now tell us who you are, and don't try to lie."

"Ugh, I already told you. I'm Saizo McDowl from Hub City. I came here to relax then I saw the princess was in trouble and decided to help. Do you not understand that?"  
Wait, why didn't he do this before. He had is Hub City I.D. As he reached into his pocket the guards instantly pointed their spears at his neck.

"Relax guys, here take a look at this if you don't believe me." he said as he slid the card over to the king.

"Hm, Saizo McDowl: age seventeen, level 28, residents of Hub City. Nice stats my boy."

"Look I didn't mean to cause any alarm. If I hadn't gotten to her in time she wouldn't be here right now."

They both looked at each other before they signaled the guards to remove the seals from his hands. Once the bloody things were off he cracked his knuckles and relaxed them at his side.

"We are so sorry about this mistake. If there is anyway that we can repay you for saving our daughter please let us know."

There really wasn't much he could think of, but he would keep it in mind.

"That's alright, I have no need for anything right now. Though I should probably head back to my world now."

"Alright, my guards will show you to the portal."

"Oh no that's ok, I'll let myself out." he said as he walked out of the room.

Thanks to that little fiasco he had wasted three hours of his day, three hours he could have been at the arcade or playing his own video games. Hell he could have been leveling up, but it looked like fate had something else in store for him. As he walked up to the dragon he gave it a pet on the snout which caused it to lick his body with its large tongue. He wasn't so bad, but that lick did make him flicker.

Well it felt good to be back in Hub City. That world wasn't to bad but that little misunderstanding did kind of piss him off still. Oh well he was back and he planned to stay there. The park was still open and there were more people than ever, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. He was about to leave when he saw that Ashley and Dan had returned.

"Hey, I thought you two went home."

"We did but since there wasn't really anything interesting to do we came back. Though we have been looking for you. What have you been up to?" asked Dan.

"You don't want to know." he said as he rubbed his face.  
They both were quiet for a second before he heard that ask their next question, one that sent chills down his spine.

"So, who's the girl?"

Girl, wait, girl, he begged that it wasn't who he thought it was. He turned around so he could see who she was talking about, that flowing pink hair, those gorgeous blue eyes and that dress that symbolized her royalty.

"Sorry but I've, got to go!" he told them before he leapt off the ground.

"Oh ho no you don't, come back here." Ashley said as she grabbed his left ankle and pulled him back down before he smashed into the concrete causing it and him to flicker.

"Alright, now who is this? You didn't seduce her did you?" she asked as he looked over the girl.

"Pah, of course not!" he exclaimed as he spat out pieces of rubble.

"Hm, well you wouldn't stand a chance with a girl like this anyways." she said as she placed a foot on the center of his back.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as she stepped harder on his back to shut him up.

They watched as she bowed in front of them with grace.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to thank him for saving me from that creature. I didn't have a chance to earlier."

Oh wow, not only was she cute but her normal non-scared voice was so beautiful. Both sets of eyes were looking straight at them as he laid there on the ground.

"Alright spill it and I mean everything."

Once she stopped crushing his back he told them everything that happened, about going to her world to relax only to defeat a virus and be locked away for three hours before finally being set free.

"You took on a virus? Righteous man." said Dan as he gave Saizo some dap.

"Stupid is more like it, do you know how dangerous viruses are? They can cause a permanent game over."

"I know but it was already crawling towards her tower and if I hadn't gotten to her she might have been deleted. I beat though."  
She seemed kind of angry but at the same time relieved.

"Well, don't try it again."

He rolled his eyes as he looked back at the princess who seemed to have a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6 A Princesses Hidden Power

Paste

Chapter 6

A Princesses Hidden Power

Why was she doing this to him? Not only had the princess followed him back to Hub City but now his feet were stuck in the ground and he couldn't move. He jumped and jumped but his feet never budged from the ground. He didn't want to escape anymore he just wanted to move and feel his feet.

"Quit hopping, that sound is getting rather annoying. Sorry princess now what did you say your name was again?"

"Melina Dragner, it's very nice to meet you both. Will he be alright though?" she asked as she looked toward Saizo who was still trying to hop away.

"Oh he will be fine, I just like to mess with him at times, especially when he keeps secrets from me."

God, those glaring eyes would haunt his dreams.

"I told you nothing happened and I didn't seduce her! Now could you please release me, I think my feet are cramping."

She let out a sigh as she took out a small white wand and tapped the ground where them he hopped right into the building across the street.

"Thanks, a little warning next time." he groaned as he slid down the side of the building.

"We are both very sorry if he caused you any problems princess. He usually doesn't leave the city but I guess this time he decided to take a little trip without us."

"You two left!" he yelled as he pulled his face from the brick wall.

"You can just call me Melina. In truth I've never been to the city but it's very nice, very different from my world."

"I bet. Hey I got an idea. How about a fight. You versus Saizo." proposed Dan.

"You know I don't fight girls unless they attack me first."

"What about that time you fought Ashley three years ago?"

"I was new to the school and she was picking on me."

"Verbally, not physically."

"Same thing dude."

"You don't have to listen to them. Saizo is pretty strong too so you might~"

Both were surprised when she got up and kicked Saizo right on the left side of the head as he was brushing the rubble from his hair.

"Ugh, nice kick." he said as he hopped to his feet.

Well there was one upside to this, he could try out his new form that he won earlier that day.

"You may have saved me today but don't think I'm such a softy." said Melina as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Alright then, lets go!"

_Match begin, choose your form._

"Black Knight Gancelot!"

The best thing about this armor was that it gave him a massive defense boost and since the armor was smaller than most he could move at normal speed.

_Black Knight Gancelot is now on the field._

"Wow, a knight! He looks amazing!"

He could feel his cheeks burning as she spoke.

"Alright, Cybernetic Princess!"

He watched as the dress she wore slimmed down massively as her skin turned to metal and her outfit turned to armor.

_Now arriving on the field, Cubernetic Princess Layla. Level 28 Black Knight Gancelot versus Level 30 Cybernetic Princess Layla, you may begin._

"Interesting, I never expected a princess to have something like this." Dan said as he grabbed his soda and chips from his bag.

Crap, he never knew about the Cybernetic forms before and what was worse, he was two levels lower. He would have to be on his guard. Once the their fight was up in the sky the match began. Immediately he saw that she was going for a frontal assault. He had to defend himself. He stood his ground as her fist impacted his armor. At first he thought his defense had been strong enough but when he looked down after he jumped back he saw that a chunk of his armor had fallen off.

"She punched right through that armor like it was nothing." said Dan as he offered Ashley some chips.

When Cybernetic Princess Layla attacks her opponent any defensive increase is reduced down to it's normal state.

"In other words~"

"My defense is normal now. Nice hit I must say but don't think just because you took off a chunk of my armor that you can beat me."

He wasn't going to lose. He raised his sword high and swung at her but just before his sword could impact her body she vanished.

"Where is she?"

He couldn't see her, but then he could hear her voice near his ear.

"Peek-a-boo."

Not again, as soon as she revealed herself she jumped off his back and began punching away at the armor until his back was vulnerable where as she gave one hard punch to send him through a nearby store wall.

"She turned invisible or something?" asked Dan as he watched his friend push himself up from the rubble before it rebuilt itself.

"I don't think that's it, take a look."

In the sky they could see a slowed down version of what just happened. She didn't turn invisible she ran around him, that was her speed.

"I guess I should have told you that I'm pretty fast in battle." she said as she blew off tiny chunks of his armor from her right hand.

A speed demon, that was great. If he let down his guard for even a second she would break off even more of his armor. As he stood there dazed she took this time to unleash her special attack. She held out both of her fists as they shifted into two laser barrels but before she could fire his blade sliced off her weapons. Now was he chance! He ran as fast as he could towards her before he balled up his iron fist and give her a nice punch to the right side of her face.

"Hm, not bad. He used his blade to distract her by chopping off her barrels then used what time he had to attack."

He could see her B.E bar decreasing to almost half of what it was. He got it! While Cybernetics were faster and stronger their defense was piss poor and while his defense was poor the armor still gave him a attack bonus as well. If he could just hit her two more times he could win.

"I thought you said you didn't hit girls." she teased as her arms reformed.

"Well your not exactly a delicate little princess are you?" he said with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

As soon as she was on her feet both rushed at each other, their fists collided with each other. It was a even match now. If he could just reach his sword he could have some range. His sword wasn't to far away so if he could just, yes! He could feel her strength getting weaker so without any delay he grabbed her arm and swung her around until she was launched into a billboard.

"Gotcha now."

He ran as fast as he could over to his blade and grabbed the handle but as soon as he turned around she was standing there. He raised his blade up but instead of attacking she did something that none of then saw coming, she kissed him right on the lips. What was with this girl! They were in the middle of a battle and she just blatantly kisses him right then and there?

"Thanks for saving me but now you lose."

He was careless and because of that she was able to tug that blade from his hand. Before he could put up any kind of defense she used his own blade against him and sliced right through his body. As his body broke apart his friends stared in aw as they watched the blade in her hand disappear.

_Game set: The winner is Cybernetic Princess Layla._

_ Level up!_

_ New clothes unlocked!_

"Did he just lose to a princess?" said Dan as he threw his soda can into a garbage can.

Suddenly his body came back together now in his normal form.

"What was that?! You kiss me then slice me?"

"Heheh but wasn't the kiss worth losing for?"

"No!"

In his mind that meant yes.

"Oh well, I guess your not bad. Good match." he said as he held out his hand for her.

He didn't like losing but there wasn't any point in acting like a baby just because he lost a match. She seemed nice enough and he would of really liked to get to know her.

"Your pretty good yourself." she said with her usual sweet smile as she shook his hand.

"So bud it looks like you had your first kiss stolen from you. How do you feel?" teased Dan.

"Do you want a face full of foot? I don't have to change to beat you."

Even though they were rough with each other they seemed like good friends. Maybe she should hang out with them more and finally stretch her legs outside of the castle.

your document here...


End file.
